Winter Break
by Weeble Wobble Chic
Summary: quicky for Winter Break.Sasunaru sorta.Maybe.... not much really,if you squint,but possibly if there's a next chapter,hmm.


**Author's note:**Okay,so...I'm on an extreme sugar crash right now.I had way to much sugar intake at school,and after school at a friends,and I'm pooped!I starting falling asleep while pouring some pop!Aha.Anywho,sorry if this sucks,I'm not even going to read over it,lol.So there's probably many mistakes and whatnot.Oh well.Enjoy.

**Dis**claim_ER_:I don't own Naruto,or its characters.If I did,there'd of been more 'accidental' kisses and Naruto would be wearing a 'I'm gay!' outfit too,just like Sasuke and Sai.

* * *

Friday,December 22. School's officially out for Winter Break,and all the teens are hopped up on candy canes and Hershey's kisses.The teachers are incredibly greatful that school's out now,since the kids seem to be at their sugary prime.One teen however,has hit midlife crisis and gone on to retirement already. 

"Naruto, come on kiddo, class is over. I think you're gonna miss your bus.."

SNUUUURGGGAAARHMM.Iruka blinked dazedly at his favorite blonde's strange snoring noises.

"Naruto...come on,wakey wakey kid. You've gotta -Oh,hey Sasuke-kun."Iruka glanced up at the young Uchiha from his crouched position in front of his blonde student's desk.

Polite bow,"Hello Iruka-sensei.I was...just coming to ask a question but I suppose I can figure it out on my own."Sasuke glanced at the sleeping boy and then gave another bow to his teacher before starting to turn away.

"It's alright Sasuke-kun, you can ask me whatever questions you may have. Just ignore Naruto,he sleeps like a log anyways." Iruka smiled disarmingly and motioned for Sasuke to take a seat.With another glance at the blonde,he did just that.

"Thank you,Sensei,"another polite bow,"it's nothing too bothersome I hope, but...I was wondering..I.."The teacher watched thoughtfully as Sasuke paused to clear his statements.

"I want to get a gift for someone,for the holidays.But...I'm not sure what to get.I don't really want to get something obvious..I was hoping for something more personal,friendly..but...I'm not sure how that would go over with the gift-reciever."

"Well,...is this gift for a boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Hmm..well...does he like a certain sports team?Or maybe a certain movie or game.Maybe you know his favorite color...heck,his favorite animal?"Iruka tilted his head curiously,now wondering who this 'lucky' person was to be getting such a thought out gift from the stoic Uchiha boy.

Sasuke seemed to be thinking over these questions a bit before he replied,"I know he likes old ninja movies...and fighting games...His..favorite color is blue I think...maybe orange or red..I think he likes cats and foxes..dogs too.."A glance was thrown towards Naruto as if to reassure that he was still in dreamland.

Iruka caught sight of the glance and pondered the boy's responses.Hmm..sounds a lot like a certain somebody..but how to be certain?Well..psychology always worked on a good mass of his students,might work on Sasuke.

"Well...I'm sure that whatever you get him will make him happy.Maybe get him a fox plushie.Something ramen related maybe.I know Naruto's mentioned a fondness for the colors navy and black as well.."

"Yes,well..those just don't seem...personal enough.I want to get Naruto something as a truce,for at least the holidays anyways...the dobe's constant yelling and tantrums is really starting to wear on whatever affection I have for..."Sasuke trailed off and stared blankly at his teacher.Iruka smiled coyly.

"Yes?"

"I never said it was Naruto..how did you..?"

Iruka chuckled,his eyes creasing at the edges,"Oh come now Sasuke-kun.I know what naruto likes,and who else would you give a gift to?He's the only one I ever see you actually pay an ounce of attention to.So don't get your knickers in a bunch, just consider it teacher's-intuition."

Sasuke sighed inwardly and nodded.Trust Iruka-sensei to see right through him.

"Alright well,"another glance at the sleeping boy,"you think he'll accept a gift from me?I don't want him to think it's a joke or anything..."

Iruka shook his head gently,"Sasuke,Sasuke,Sasuke. Naruto will appreciate anything you give him.He might be skeptical at first,but once he realizes there's no ill intentions behind the gift,it'll make his day.Heck,you could probably get him a barrette and he'd be happy,simply because it came from his close friend,"insert Sasuke's dark glare,"SLASH rival,"insert Iruka's eyeroll of paternal doom,"heck..you could just give him a little hug or kiss under some mistletoe and though he'd probably act like he wanted to castrate you,he'd be happy that somebody paid enough intimate attention to him to bother.Are you catching my drift?ANYTHING that you give to him,even a simple,'merry christmas',will be more than sufficient."

The dark boy mulled over his teacher's words and switched his gaze to Naruto,who was starting to snore louder than before.With a nod of determination,he stood and placed a hand on his friend(slash rival,akhem)'s shoulder,"Come on Dobe,wake up.Let's go hang out.."

Gurgle.

"...dun call me tha..."

Smirk.

"Up and at 'em.If you're not out of that chair in five seconds,Dobe,then I'm leaving without you and you're not gonna get anything for Christmas."

"...stupid teme..."

"..."

"...fine..I'm up."Naruto,bleary eyed and mussy haired,sat up and sent a sleepy smile at Iruka-sensei,mumbled a merry christmas,and a promise to stop by on christmas eve to visit,and stood,yawning widely and leaning an elbow on the Uchiha-teme's shoulder as they exited the classroom.

Iruka smiled gently and felt his smile grow as he listened to the two boys bicker down the hallway.Happy holidays indeed.

**END**.

* * *

**Author's note:**Yar...naruto oneshot.Yar.I might do another of them all exchanging gifts,before christmas,but I have some other fics I haven't updated in forever.Like my Get out of work drabbles...missed a lot of those cuzza school and being icky sicky.And Don't cook my noodle.Need to update that sucker soon too.Ah well,I'm on winter break now,so that'll most likely happen before january 3rd.I'll try,cross my heart. 


End file.
